


【HQ/牛及】无题

by Gansui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gansui/pseuds/Gansui
Summary: *久不产粮，非常荣幸参加牛及日活动！*差不多是战国到安土桃山时代的背景，各种设定混乱*时间有限草草收尾，写着一乐呵，大家看着一乐呵吧～
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 1





	【HQ/牛及】无题

01  
牛岛若利初次见到阿彻，是仙台城进入初春后不久的一天。  
四月的奥羽，雨水将烟柳洗出了一层柔嫩的绿色，牛岛一身轻装，带着侍从在在苑中练习射柳。宗家出身的男儿个个都是是射弓的好手，十七支白羽箭矢插在漆黑的箭筒中，搭在弓上的那一簇，尖端凝结着一线寒光，宛如呼啸的疾风，干净利落地折落了百步之外的柳环。  
侍从疾步上前又折回，双手平举呈上分毫无损的柳枝。他放下弓矢，等候在旁的下臣便低声禀报，太阁的使臣已经在阁中等候。  
牛岛不置可否地用弓矢挑起柳环，再次张开强弩——他原本是仙台城主的独子，天正二年，时任武藏守的太阁挥师北上，四名旁支兄长相继战死沙场，无力抵抗的父亲最终开城归降，俯首称臣，订立盟约，并把幼子送到大阪为质，他从此便成为太阁的养子。太阁的正室夫人多年未有生养，他便着意将一众养子当作心腹来栽培，牛岛是其中的佼佼者，十四岁时便执铁马银枪参与骏河、信州平叛之阵，马踏寒芜，破云追月，数度出生入死的老将都要夸这位少年武士不世出的英武。平叛次年，朝廷论功行赏，北边正好送来父亲在流放地病亡的讯息，在养父的授意下，上皇颁宣叙他为从四位并领陆奥国守的世职，他在京都行元服之礼后顺理成章地继任了家督。一晃十数年过去，太阁依靠一众养子家臣平靖关原南北，从此天下英雄低头，四海群英束手，成为大权在握的天下人。  
射习暂时中断，牛岛由臣下引着进入招待宾客的竹林院，前来拜访的是太阁身边的重臣鹫匠大师。鹫匠年轻时便开始追随太阁，从戎数十载，深得信重，牛岛为质时也曾同其他养子在他手下学习政略。这位名动天下的谋臣是公认的谋略胜于武艺，不少宫变策反背后皆有他的身影，待到须发皆白的年纪，却忽然看破红尘拜入佛门。牛岛听闻太阁前不久刚结束了对小笠原的征伐，隐居多时的鹫匠却在此刻突然来访，刚要开口询问老师近况，却意外地看到他身旁牵着袖角的男孩子。  
尽管东国已经是初春时分，但他好像将漫漫寒冬都穿在了身上。粗麻织就的衣衫鞋帽大得有些不像话，却宛如锁链般将这片毫无血色的白强加在他身上。他要戴的孝实在太多，父亲，母亲，哥哥……甚至是那些还没记住样貌的从兄叔伯。

传闻阿彻出生在某个昏惑不明的黄昏，就在太阳即将隐入相模山脉之际，小笠原城上空倏然飞过一片云霞似的朱鸟，首衔白羽，翅展三尺，赤金的羽翼在地面上掠过一爿庞大的暗影，成群结队地朝北方盘旋而去。此时恰逢家臣下朝而来，无人不为这幕前所未见的奇景异象所震惊，他们目瞪口呆地追随群鸟的踪迹而去，最终来到了他母亲生产的殿阁前，在那里，朱鸟就像燃烧的鲜红落日一般栖满了青瓦铺就的屋檐。  
他出生于北条氏，家族封邑包括关东八郡，家督世领相模国守的爵位，然而尚在襁褓的阿彻并不知道自己的到来已经在众人心中掀起了暗涛。在出生的头一年里，他安安静静地躺在母亲怀中，周围环绕着母乳与蜂蜜的甜香。他有一个姐姐，时常溜进母亲的殿阁看弟弟，若是侍姆不在，便大了胆子，戳一戳他的脸颊，捏一捏他的掌心，怎么都爱不够似的。  
“看阿彻的眼睛鼻子，这么漂亮，将来定可比肩戏文里的北陆花将军。”姐姐对随行女侍道，满脸神往，大家笑作一团：“小姐哪里听来的‘花将军’，早早有了慕少艾的心思，将来可怎么得了？”姐姐登时闹了个大红脸，而阿彻对周遭的笑声浑不在意，半阖着眼睛打了个小小的哈欠。  
出生后的次年，垂垂老矣的祖父因病去世，这位杀伐关东的枭雄走得安详，却撇下了一个群龙无首的大家族。葬礼在出云寺举行，各地大名派来吊唁的使臣一一出席，墓园上特修了座辉煌的八叠金塔，由住持大师亲自主持入椁仪式。阿彻眨着乌丸似的眼睛，安静地被母亲抱在怀里，随众女眷聆听高僧唱梵，然而三声敲钟礼毕，棺椁入墓，他忽地向前伸出手道：“此塔将倾。”  
手指之处，正是宝相恢弘的八叠金塔，黑白的灵幡沿着山径蜿蜒而下，宛如层层巨浪。  
此话大是不祥，在场众人都不禁豁然变色，母亲也吓得面色惨白。彼时阿彻还是不识世事的幼子，出口之声本应如同病中谵语、酒后狂言那般不做数，可记性稍好些的人都已忆及还那场尚未平息的朱鸟之说。这小儿出世一年多，头次出声便是如此悖逆之语，四下交换的莫测视线，鬼鬼祟祟的低声私语，最终还是集中在跪在堂前的母子身上。  
阿彻环着母亲的脖颈，不明白她为何哭泣。扬起脸来，却见画壁上的九天神佛忽地化作恶鬼罗刹，铺天盖地汹涌而来，唯有当中的我佛岿然不动，含笑端坐于九重金莲之上。

02  
竹林院当中凿了莲池，池中白莲盛开，晶莹如玉，几尾指头大小的红色鲤鱼在莲叶之间穿梭来往。鹫匠右手执笸箩，将点点鱼食撒入池中：“……自他的家臣夺了胡桃城后，四方震怒，太阁令相模国守上洛自陈，他仗着城高壁厚，充耳不闻。”  
牛岛默默听着，脸上看不出表情。如此笼城死守，并非没有道理，小笠原堑宽壕深，出了名的难攻不落，若非想出取道箱根的计谋，又在十里外修筑新城，断其粮道，僵持了三个月，北条氏也不会轻易开城献降。他问：“太阁怎样发落了北条氏？”  
“除恶务尽，嫡系并主战的城主并一众笔头家老，勒令切腹谢罪，首级送回京都示众。其余女眷落饰出家，皆被流放高野山。想他家先祖盘踞关东三百余年，九叶繁华，何等英伟，终究还是逃不过。”将笸箩交还侍从，鹫匠感慨似的发出长叹，“至于这孩子……他是相模国守的小儿子，生母不显，本应当随同父兄问斩。但有人向太阁提起他出生时应许朱鸟之兆，还说出过金塔将倾的预言。说来也巧，太阁绕城之时曾与先头部队在出云寺附近狭路相逢，若不是恶战后敌军全灭，这暗度陈仓之计或许就不成了。那八叠金塔在此战中被毁去一角，国守并家臣自尽后，又忽地下起暴雨以致山石崩塌，这塔遭遇洪流袭击，果真完全倾覆。”  
牛岛目光微微似动，鹫匠继续道：“这小子说出金塔之言后便遭族人厌弃，如今预言应验，只怕更是被视为邪祟。但太阁认为这番预言应了自己一场大胜，便道昔日源氏为平氏所覆亡时，平氏尚能容下源氏年幼的庶子不死，他如何不能施此仁政，以免叫天下人以为他连妇孺都要屠尽。之后便遣手下嘱咐老朽将他带到奥羽交给你看管，待此子长成，或留在你手下领事，或上洛为朝廷驱驰，又可成全太阁怜孤惜才的美名，只是…… ”  
银发老人那双混沌的眼眸倏然冷了一冷：“凡人窥知天机便是怀璧有罪，何况是残党余孽之子。我本不赞成这桩安排，但太阁说若是北条氏的残党借机作乱，杀个没有母家支援的小孩也不是很难。你心中有这个分寸便好。”

恭敬地送走太阁的使臣后，牛岛名叫阿彻的男孩已然不见了。随侍左右的侍从们全都张口结舌，说不出为何谁都没有留意这位贵客行踪的原因。牛岛遣出全部手下去寻找，独自留在校场继续进行射习，待弓袋中的白羽箭簇全部告罄，嫩黄的柳枝折了个狼藉满地，仍然没有任何人返回来向他报告消息。  
身为武臣的侍从不在，只得由府中的女侍们来捡拾柳枝。女侍们全都三心二意，脸颊上飞着淡淡的彤云，不甘心地不停地朝厢房内张望，心想捡树枝有什么要紧的，主君如此不解风情，真是把半辈子的艳遇都给耽误了。而厢房里的牛岛端坐在清凉的浴桶中，闭着眼睛思索想阿彻会跑去哪里。方才区区几眼，他只注意到他被阳光涂抹得雪白的长睫毛，身量纤瘦，好似长着鸟的骨骼——但毕竟不是鸟，插翅也难逃。  
空气里隐约飘来窗外草叶灌木的特殊芬芳，以及樱花开败后最后残留的苦味。小笠原城破在正月，想必他随鹫匠大师北上时，四处所见无非是及膝的大雪，而今仙台草长莺飞，碧树红花，他的亲人和家族却都随着去岁冬雪一同消亡了。思考到这里，浴桶里的水已经完全冷了下来，他从盛满冷水的浴桶里站起来取衣物，暗暗地想：“虽然如此，逃出城去就应当是死罪，谁也救不得的。”  
半个时辰后，牛岛在府邸最南角的院落里找到了阿彻。这里统共只有三间毁损得看不出原貌的厢房，墙皮斑驳，屋脊陷落，寄生植物顺着墙角爬满了破损的砖瓦，开出一种不知名的紫色花朵。屋顶深陷下去的破损处还伏着几只孔雀和母鸡。母鸡是厨娘府中养来下蛋的，孔雀则是某个大风天被吹落进院子里的，厨娘看这群鸟儿毛色漂亮便没有赶走，任由他们在这里生生不息地繁衍，弄出许多长相跟鸡仔相差无几的幼崽来。院墙边还栽着一排浓密的槐树，因无人打理而显得挤挤挨挨，阿彻便坐在槐树较粗的枝桠上，脸庞笼罩在浓绿色的阴影里，见他来了就出声叫道：“小牛若来啦？”  
牛岛不由地在门口顿住了脚步，再次打量他。阿彻身上的丧服不知所踪，泉水似的大眼睛成了两泓弯弯的月牙形，笑嘻嘻地接受他沉默的审视。他长得很美，且美得十分中性，既有男子的英气，也有女子的甜润。称呼倒是无所谓，他的名讳同平安朝名将牛若丸相似，又是同样的勇猛善战天下无双，“牛若”的外号早就毫不意外地从坊间传了开去。他道：“你认识我？”  
“谁不认识你？姐姐老拿你单枪匹马三入敌阵的戏文来唱，听得我耳朵都起茧子了！你快进来！”阿彻从树上滑下来，捧着什么东西放在了他手上，“送给你的！”  
牛岛摊开掌心，七八个被扭断身体的槐蚕纠结着缠在一起，濒临死亡的虫子，身躯还在不停地蠕动。他没有在意阿彻这点小恶作剧，并拢五指把槐蚕捏成了一团脓似的绿色汁液：“你姐姐现在在哪？”  
“死了。戏文写‘三万英魂赴碧波’，她以为城破了就得死，只叮嘱我赶快逃。”  
“你不伤心？”  
阿彻撇了撇嘴。祖父葬仪之后，母亲居住的殿阁便紧紧闭锁起来，从此旧人不驻，时光也不驻。偶有不懂规矩的小女侍问起这位应许神鸟之兆的公子，都被掌事官下令拖到母亲殿阁前，一板子下去便打出了猫似的惨叫。什么朱雀，叔伯兄弟们喝醉酒时也骂，定是那群老匹夫老眼昏花，当年飞过去的不过就是群聒噪的乌鸦罢了。他又想了想：“我母亲还在，临别前她要我在出云寺点长明灯，她去高野山点另一盏，灯火不灭，她就知道我还平安了。”  
“她是不舍得跟你分开。”  
“小牛若可真会聊天，哪有母亲舍得儿子离去的？哪怕生出奥羽之虎的母老虎都不例外。她说家臣把你抱走前设计哄走了侍姆，待她发觉追出仪门外，连左脚的鞋子都跑丢了，还是没追上人家遣来的车驾。”  
牛岛的母亲生性硬直，即便是来之不易的独子，教导起规矩来也从不怠慢。父亲迫不得已准备将自己送去大阪时，她却像个真正的母老虎似的跟夫婿娘家通通翻了脸。至于丢鞋这种事更是秘闻中的秘闻，连牛岛自己也没有听说过，他霍然变了脸色：“你是听谁说的？”  
“就在这里听她说的！小牛若怎么瞪眼睛，我不和你说了！”  
牛岛并不知道自己瞪了眼睛，想调整也不得要领。阿彻已经气得红了脸颊，他抱起他放在膝上，许多冰凉黏腻的槐蚕顺着他的衣襟袖口掉落下来。他不会哄小孩，想了半天刮了刮他的鼻尖，晶莹如玉的面皮上立刻蜿蜒出淡绿色的痕迹：“你不生气，我允你在瑞凤殿也点盏长明灯。”  
“真的？”阿彻看起来余怒未消。  
他颔首，拉起他的手来看，五根薄薄的指头沾染着绿色汁液，手腕下跳动着深蓝色的血管，如同雪原解封后细细的溪流，叫他心悸不安。他把他的手握在掌心里：“往后跟着我，不要再向其他人说这些话。”过了半晌，他又补充：“只要你不跑出城外，做什么我都不生气。”  
阿彻抬起头来望着他，眼神如同初春柳梢边的迷雾。这眼神令牛岛不解，但阿彻没有解释，捏了捏他的手掌，算是答应了这个请求。

03  
阿彻十三岁时，在仙台城居住满了五年。北条氏覆亡，照例应当由牛岛收他当养子，但牛岛只是从臣工中挑了个不起眼的奉行给他入籍，他于是随这家改姓及川。  
头前的几年，及川彻在家臣群里的代称是相模来的神棍，年纪小小的整天神出鬼没，还是个飞檐走壁的好手。牛岛叫人修了最南角的三间屋子给他居住，及川便时不时地隐入槐树浓密的枝叶中越墙而去，身手迅捷得如同雨日飞燕，估计名震天下的大盗见了他也会立刻引为知己。  
至于他去了哪里牛岛倒不很关心，手下的人错误揣测了主君的心意，不厌其烦地将目击者的报告呈上来：八幡宫的龙骨脊上，瑞凤殿的长明灯前，杜之都的茶屋老板说见过他混进红妆落成的艺伎们共作青海波之舞，松岛海岸的渔民称曾在远海礁岩上见过他赤着脚捕磷虾……这些证词的共通点都是惊鸿一瞥。最稀奇的一次报告出自从江户返回的天童之口：他声称及川出现在奥州官道边近乎九十度的峭岩绝壁上，这处绝壁常年行军的武臣们都知晓，上面遍布着结满青苔灌木的羊肠小路，连最谨慎的马匹都难以走动，唯有初春时分的野鹿可以通过。  
及川是如何上去的，无人能给出解释。且经过天童这一番宣扬，城中关于其身世的传说由鸟变鹿，演绎出多个版本，愈发地扑朔迷离了。  
不过还有家臣及他们的眼线触及不到的地方，牛岛夜分醒来，发现及川在床侧熟睡。公然翻进主君的卧室，如此猖狂，叫家臣们知道了定然要抓去治罪的。但牛岛认为及川如同天上捕捉不得的清风云朵，又像栖停在屋檐的神鸟朱雀，不应该治以人间之罪；他又想养父虽坐拥四海却还是征伐不断，派去大阪的信使说浓尾平野的草木已被万余尸首染成赤红，太平岁月似乎永远不会降临。世事如此浮嚣可憎，只有及川不受妨碍似的越长越美，那么只要他不跑出东北，只是睡在房间里不惊扰自己，又有什么不可以的呢。  
他不欲让及川成为外人的北条氏残党的棋子，弓马政略样样都不肯教，而麾下家臣认定及川具有神棍之能皆因牛岛的婚事。太阁不仅将养子们用于上阵杀敌，还要摆弄他们的姻亲来合纵连横，好男儿们白日浴血沙场，晚上还要同夫人缠斗，个个苦不堪言。偏偏轮到牛岛时事情总不顺利，太阁先为他订了左近卫权中将的长女，小姐在家绣嫁衣时被银针扎到了手，过不久居然病倒过世；紧接着是大纳言家的侄女，她春日里同女伴出游时失足落水，虽然性命无虞却伤风害了痨症；越前国守急太阁之所急，提出要将珍爱的小女儿嫁到东北苦寒之地，不料问名纳采的使者刚抵达仙台，那头就传来小姑娘携情郎私奔的消息。国守臊得老脸通红，闭门半月不肯见客。等又一年冬岁来临，太阁的侧室传出孕信，太阁老来才得了这么个亲生儿子，欣喜若狂，便顾不上往养子房里塞人的事情了。  
翘首以盼的众家臣在冬至宴上喝了个仰倒，齐声哀叹主公这般人才品貌，怎的姻缘这般不顺？及川排在宴席尾首把玩一把没人见过的匕首，笑嘻嘻地道：“怎么不可能，小牛若本来就是无妻无子的面相。”  
此话引得在坐的奥羽武士集体狂怒，酒品奇差的濑见甚至扬言今夜就要把妹子送到主君床上，等明年抱上儿子，看哪个龟孙还敢编排主君的闲话。不过叫嚣归叫嚣，众人酒醒之后想起这小子过去的金塔预言，心中都不由地有些犯嘀咕。之后的春天里南国流行起瘟疫，预备说亲的两家小姐全部中招，及川的话随之不胫而走，流进高门武家的耳朵里，经历过小笠原征伐的各位大人唯恐这位奥羽之虎当真克妻克子，牛若飘摇欲坠的姻缘红线真叫及川的铁口直断彻底毁了个干净。  
牛岛自然听说了此事，他选了某个残阳如血的黄昏踏进了南角的院落。房屋修缮后，及川取代孔雀和母鸡成为厨娘的最爱。他爱吃甜食，母鸡下的蛋、以及厨房里常备的砂糖牛乳全都用来填了他的口腹。城主家老投诉自己前头招待客人时点名要鸡蛋，一问没有二问没有，三问居然召唤出了提着柴刀的厨娘。为了能吃上新鲜的蛋，及川用枯枝在院角扎了篱笆亲自喂鸡，这是他唯一乐意在府邸里干的活计，不允许旁人插手。孔雀和鸡群打了几架后谁也没能灭亡对手，和谐共处直到现在。  
牛岛到达时，及川脚下正围着群咕咕直叫的嫩黄小鸡，见他来了便十分心虚，放下笸箩就要逃跑。但牛岛苍鹰扑兔似的握住了他的一侧手臂。院中充盈的干槐花的浓烈香味，花朵落尽之后陆奥山脉的酷暑便要来临，在盛夏的浓绿阴凉里，及川口角边残留的一点黄油甜味仿佛有了具象化的实体，绳索似的勒着他的脖颈不断收紧。他干巴巴地道：“你怎么不守信用？”  
及川转着眼珠：“小牛若说的是什么事？我怎么不知道？”  
牛岛又不知道该说些什么了。及川跑出城去他其实并不生气，而抢鸡蛋又不是他承诺不做的事情，最后他只好问：“你怎向别人说我会无妻无子？”  
不料及川立刻瞪圆眼睛显出怒相。牛岛来不及反应，他风似的从他的钳制里挣脱了出来，可见方才被抓都是装的。牛岛看着自己空空的手掌，不明白他身上的功夫什么时候竟这样好了，及川躲在槐树的阴影里叫骂：“好哇，小牛若兴师动众地来问罪，居然是为了娶新娘子！你娶她们有什么好？小牛若杀人如麻，她们要嫁你，受点折磨也是应该的！”  
牛岛被骂得哑口无言，只好跟在他身后去了林中。竹林已经完全暗了下来，凉沁沁的露水散发出草木冷冽的气味，这让他有些麻木的脑袋逐渐清醒，可就这么会儿功夫及川又不见了。当年在太阁的讲武堂，他是出名的迅捷勇猛，能以一敌三将同侪斩落马下，可偏偏抓不住这么个还没长大的男孩子，他简直是话本中的西域灵兽，骨骼轻盈，可以同山涧里奔驰的野鹿赛跑。他想叫及川不要再飞贼似的于城中锦衣夜行，还未开口，某样东西便摔在了他的脑门上。  
从天而降的物什是把镶着金宝的匕首，原本该搁在牛岛的枕下。再抬头，他就看见及川那双被怒火烧得星子般闪闪发亮的眼睛。用赃物砸主君的面门当然是死罪，但牛岛只觉得无奈：“你从哪里拿来的？”  
“偷来的！怎么样？”  
“这本事不好——你先下来。”  
“笨蛋小牛若管不着！”他喊道，脱兔似的跳入了夜色之中。

04  
天正十八年正月，瑞凤殿的长明灯灭了，及川穿了三个月的孝。  
五月，骏河、远江、相模都出现叛乱，起事者中不乏北条氏从前的部众，牛岛没有接到讨逆的院宣，家臣们于是组团抱怨起仙逝的鹫匠大师的不厚道——说出家人的坏话固然不好，但当初大师何不将该神棍收作弟子佛法镇压？也可省去他们今日处理这桩棘手之事的麻烦。有的提议把及川远远地封到北地，不叫残党余孽有机可趁，有的则提议送还京都，去阴阳寮里当个天文博士，不仅可以物尽其用，还是在太阁大人眼皮底下，顺带打消其对奥羽忠诚的疑心。  
家臣们七嘴八舌，自以为向主公提供了多种英明的建议。然而牛岛一言不发，等他们说完说累之后便回府去找及川。  
即将入夏，青叶山里淅淅沥沥地下了两个多月的小雨，宅邸中到处积着照见人影的小水洼，泛出碎金般迷人的色泽。牛岛听说两百年前的奥州虽为苦寒之地，却偏偏盛产金砂，奥州藤原氏靠着金砂与宋国贸易，将平泉城建设成了仅次于平安京之后的繁华都城。当年为了阻断太阁首尾相衔的追击，父亲忍痛纵火将平泉城积蓄的百年珍宝付之一炬，此后连金砂的开采也慢慢枯竭了。如今这场连绵不断的阴雨，不知从何处冲出了最后的金砂积蓄，许多上了年纪的家老都说陆奥的矿脉这下是要彻底死了。  
及川居然在校场的烟柳树边。他生气时便从白日隐没行踪，夜半时分又潜入牛岛的房间里酣睡。牛岛时常望着他微微起伏的肩头微微失神，水银似的月光顺着窗户流泻进来，将他照耀得如同抛光的白玉，他怀念自己握住及川手臂时嗅到的丝丝黄油甜味，还有手掌上传来的令人战栗的回拒。及川对于他来说，实在是个无从猜起的哑谜。  
见他远远走来，及川从水洼中捧出什么东西叫道：“小牛若，你看这是什么？”  
现下还不是槐蚕出没的季节，牛岛也不怕他耍恶作剧。只见他掌心中汪着泊淡金色的雨水，青色小蟹蜷伏着卧在金色的波纹中，雨后发现螃蟹并不稀罕，但这只青蟹的蟹壳上的花纹拼出了个狰狞扭曲的人脸，看上去颇为可怖。他答：“这是平家蟹。”  
源平争霸故事举国上下耳熟能详，被平家饶恕的源氏第三子在流放地伊豆勾结旧部，最终讨得后白河法皇的院宣，将盘桓京都数十载的平家指为朝敌。平氏一念之仁终究养虎为患，麾下军队在坛浦海战中覆灭后，阖族妻儿并家臣笔老不愿忍辱偷生，尽数蹈海而亡。传说平家亡灵转世后，便在四国海岸附近化作这种背甲酷似人脸的青蟹，可这种螃蟹如何会出现在奥羽呢？  
牛岛吩咐侍从准备射柳，及川似乎对武艺全然不感兴趣，只把他射下来的柳环折断成一截截的。见他这般举动，牛岛想起天童所说的话：北条氏公子举止怪诞，不单因为他是身许朱鸟的奇人，乃是因为其能够窥知天意，却多年来不得不缄口不语，困守这仙台城中恰似被关进铁笼里的疯鸟，整日只能靠啃铁条消磨光阴。  
他问及川想不想去京都。及川掰着柳枝，好似没听到他的询问；他又道高门武家出身的公子满十五岁时，照例都要在高台寺行元服礼，他仍不答话；最后牛岛黔驴技穷，表示太阁并不像其他人那样嫌恶预言，他若去了都城或许会快活自由些，不必夜夜翻进自己的寝阁入睡。及川听了这话猛然抬起头来，这才发现他已经在盛怒之下咬破了嘴唇。但及川最终什么都没说，扔下柳枝，转身离开了校场。

仙台出发的车驾七月初启程前往京都，临行前，牛岛再也没在白天或者黑夜见到过及川。  
组团进谏的家臣们以为主君甩脱了这个随时可能带来战祸的大麻烦，积极地弹冠相庆，不料半个月后便收到了晴天霹雳般的噩耗：北条氏的小公子上洛拜见太阁大人，面若桃李，人才出众，果然很得老人家的欢心，不仅开口邀请他参加自己的六十大寿的庆典，还许诺之后在朝廷里替他谋个官职。太阁的寿典是岚山行宫三天三夜的流水宴会，琳琅满目，奢华无比，用丝绸当桌布，用象牙做酒杯，女侍们捧出白玉制成的碗碟，其中盛着的都是国人从没见过的珍馐美味，以及从番邦交易得来的葡萄美酒。上皇宫眷、公卿贵族、高门武家在内一干宾客都送上价值连城的礼物，珠宝字画堆成了连绵不绝的小山。众人在甜蜜酒香和丝竹声乐中昏昏欲醉，没人发现及川已经悄无声息地隐没了踪迹。直到筵席将散的时候，信使连滚带爬地飞马来报，供奉在御所神宫的传国三神器：八坂琼勾玉、八咫镜以及天丛云剑全部失踪。  
家臣们读至此处，如同被夹了尾巴的猫似的齐齐发出大难临头的悲鸣：这三样传国神器是天照大神赐予天皇的传位信物，能够潜入设下重重兵马镇守的御所之内，将国之重宝神不知鬼不觉地盗走，这般身手外人可能不知晓，奥羽之虎的家臣们谁还不清楚？他们千防万防，生怕北条氏的小子长成以一当十的战神，或是泄露天机的神棍，却没防住他改行当了个来去无踪的江洋大盗，轻松出手，便将他们连同家门老小的性命捆绑着扔到了太阁的屠刀底下。  
被欺骗了感情的太阁自然是勃然大怒，下令把陆奥的蠢货家臣们通通拉到京都河原来砍脑袋，传令兵出发前他改变了主意，要求他们原地切腹，再把脑袋上交到都城来游街示众。幸好参加寿宴的养子们及时赶到求情，最终送到牛若手上的是封减杀封邑的院宣。养父虎视眈眈地叮嘱他，但凡发现北条氏的小兔崽子在陆奥出现，不得包庇，立即绑送到京都朝廷来。  
牛岛于是明白阿彻既不是神鸟也不是疯鸟，他爱得炽热报复起来也决绝，逼迫他扬起绳索，套紧他的脖颈，把他牵引到自己床榻边来。那些把他当小孩子的人恐怕都被他戏耍了。  
于是他烧掉了院宣，去青叶山的树林里散步，想起两人初次见面时森林里残雪融化的气味，他从浓密的槐树上滑下来，无数的槐蚕从衣袖里涌出，掉落在肌肤上如同池塘里的绿水般清凉柔腻。还有他的眼神，是否是从自己身上看出了什么，才在日后举止怪异乖张，令他忽略了许许多多暗示。  
他继续往前走，齐人高的芦苇草地严丝合缝地遮蔽了林中漏下的日光，潮湿的深色树干上结出湿滑的青苔，以及点点沾染绿色汁液的蘑菇。他忽然感觉指尖痒痒的，似乎是沾染了槐蚕汁液的手指头初次在阿彻脸颊上拂过时生发的异样触感在引诱他。四周万籁俱寂，冰凉滑腻的悸动如同坠井之石，他茫然地凝视着这份从来没有属于过自己的热切，知道自己终于和及川一样了。

尾声  
及川彻带给家臣们的死亡威胁没有持续多久。次年，太阁在前线征伐中坠马，不久伤重去世。他这一死，关原南北立刻大乱，各路诸侯群起争雄，奥羽山脉以南再次陷入战火飘摇之中。幸好这些候补的天下雄主统一的理智清醒，并不随便去招惹陆奥山林里蛰伏的猛虎。牛岛没有南下称雄的志向，严令陆奥各城关门闭户，避着纷飞战火过了阵沉默清净的日子，唯值得思虑的是养在府邸南角的孔雀，忽在某个无风无晴的傍晚举家飞走了。  
又过了三年，大阪城陷落，天守阁在烈焰中化为乌有。与此同时，仙台城中来了修习位天台宗的法师，名叫黑尾。这位黑尾法师走南闯北，传说有两百岁了，可面容看起来只有三十多，言行举止更是半点都不像得道高僧，成为城主的座上宾后他既不讲授经文也不宣扬佛法，单讲路上的所见所闻，长安城里直插云霄的九层宝塔啦，暹罗寺中以终身不说话为修行的僧侣啦，还有暴风雨来临时南方海面上聚集的万点磷虾，齐齐在在黑色的海水中绽出柔和的银白色荧光。  
他又提及某位路上遇见的小公子，这位小公子命应朱雀瑞兆，天下没有哪个大盗能比得上他的身手，身上似乎还携带着天丛云剑这样的宝贝。但据他说，这些物什于他来讲不过是毫无用处的垃圾，他甫将宝贝盗出便丢进了湍急的河流中。毕竟他这么做既不想窃国也不想出名，不过是为了报复一个人。  
他说，打从他记事起，最好看的脸孔应当是母亲佛堂中供奉的佛陀，慈霭宁和地朝世人微笑。那人非但不慈霭宁和，面颊上似乎总是覆着化不透的寒冰，有时竟让人疑心是不是连微笑也不大会。然而就是这样严肃深沉的脸孔，却夜夜在他的脑海中与佛陀炽烈的赤金面容重合起来。每当那人开口说话，他都能感觉到他沉重的鼻息，如同暖水河面上飘荡着的大如车轮的金色莲花，灼烧得他心旌摇曳、肌肤滚烫。那人猜不透近在咫尺的谜语，他只好日日含着活泥鳅般苦不堪言，简直恨不得活活咬上他几口。  
许是法师讲故事讲得绘声绘色，前来听筵席的人数格外多，他在城里多盘桓了数日方才离去。牛岛遣侍从追上了黑尾，送去那把镶着金宝的匕首：“这原本是我母亲的东西，她把这个藏在自己的枕头下面，意图杀死所有想把我带走的不轨之徒。行军之人枕戈待旦，我从前也曾枕着这把凶器安眠。法师若有好友旧故擅使此刀，不妨替我转赠给他。”  
侍从快马加鞭地送信，又快马加鞭地赶回来回禀，黑尾法师脸上挂着深浅不明的笑，收下了匕首，再次云游而去。牛岛思索着东西虽送了出去，回音却有可能遥遥无期，他准备再等上三年。  
不料贼半个月后便翻进了他的寝阁。他几乎依靠本能扣住了那人的脖颈，去势如同苍鹰搏兔；第二下他才摸到腰间的匕首，还未来得及松手，长臂便如同柔软地纠缠而上，海草般冰凉湿润的触感和气味，瞬间点醒了那份他从森林树木中体会到的不安悸动。在这样伸手不见五指的无月之夜里，唯有及川的笑声远远近近地荡漾开来。他道：  
“小牛若怎么不来捉我了？”

END


End file.
